


Are You?

by tiredwriter



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredwriter/pseuds/tiredwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag to 4x04... Just playing in the sandbox, but I don't own the sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You?

They sat quietly, foreheads touching, for a few long moments until Annie leaned back slightly.

"Auggie, you know I understand, right?"

"Understand?"

"I loved Simon. He was just supposed to be an operation but you know me," Annie smile self-deprecatingly and Auggie could hear it in her voice, "I can't separate my feelings completely from the mission."

"I know," Auggie sighed, "I know and it scares me. I can't lose you, Annie."

"You won't. I'm here, Auggie." 

"I'm sorry."

"No more secrets, Auggie. I mean it."

Auggie nodded, Annie leaned forward and kissed him gently. Auggie stood up slowly, tugging her with him and turned them in a direction that would lead to his bed. He stopped when he reached the edge of his bed and turned so he was facing Annie, he reached for her and wrapped his arms around her, dropping a kiss on the crown of her head. 

"I'm ready to go there, Annie, with you."


End file.
